Couples Apart
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuga and Anna were just walking around the city and then split apart due to a Parade; but Anna finds someone who she thinks is Ryuuga, only to be rather surprised.


Ryuuga and Anna were just walking about the city, he wanted to get out of the hotel and she really wanted to see the park. However they found themselves split apart when a Parade came marching down the street and they were sent to other sides of the road. Anna decided to walk towards the end of the Parade, thinking that it mustn't be that long.

Aideena and Ryuuto were also in the area and found themselves split apart from each other on opposite's sides of the street. Ryuuto moved, deciding that he would just have to find Aideena rather than wait for the Parade to end.

The red haired girl waited as the Parade finally went passed her and walked over to the other side of the street, spotting the familiar white hair that she was used to seeing and called over to him;

"Ryuuto!" She frowned as he made no motion to her and reached out to touch his arm; "Ryuuto…"

"What?" He turned to face her

"What happened to your voice and… did you get taller?" She stepped back to see that the man _wasn't _Ryuuto at all, his hair too short and his amber eyes a lot harder than those of her partner.

Further along the road Anna thought she had found Ryuuga and smiled, having been in a bit of a panic that she had lost him; "Ryuuga!" She leapt at him from behind and the male jumped in surprise.

"Woah! Watch it!" He turned to look at the blonde haired woman who looked at him for a moment.

"You shrunk, Ryuuga and… What happened to your voice?" She asked, although the more she looked at him she realised that it was not Ryuuga and she felt the tears flow down her cheeks; "Where's Ryuuga?"

Ryuuto just starred at her, before he spoke; "Ryuuga?" and wondering the same thing about Aideena who was right at that moment just looking at Ryuuga.

"You're not Ryuuto,"

"Who's Ryuuto?" He asked, wondering how this woman got him confused with some other guy.

"Yes, you look like him," She told him and wondered where he could be; "We were separate due to that…" She gestured to where the Parade had been; "I hope he isn't doing anything stupid,"

Ryuuga smirked; "I suppose we should look for them,"

"You lost someone too then?"

Ryuuto and Anna began to look in the local park, as the blonde haired woman had said that was where she and Ryuuga were heading for. She never expected for Ryuuto to climb a tree to look around and see if he could spot anyone, then he scurried back down and moved to look from another place with Anna barely keeping up with him.

"Don't! Ryuuga wouldn't be up a tree!"

He came back down and took out his compass and grinned before pointing in a random direction; "That way!"

"What?"

"Ryuuga is that way," He pointed in the direction and she frowned at him.

"How do you know that?"

"My compass says so,"

The two just starred at each other for a moment, Ryuuto believing that he is right while Anna wasn't sure to trust him.

"Okay," She said with a sigh, deciding to just have faith in him and that he would find Ryuuga for her. Although as they moved along she felt like they were just going around in circles until they came across a group of teens who looked at them from the side of the path and then moved to stand in front of them, slowly circling them.

"Why don't you give us all your money there pal?" The bulkiest teen said and glanced at Anna who slowly moved to be behind Ryuuto; "Or that girl there will pay…"

"I don't even know her," He said with a shrug, but was ready to spring into fight mode if needed.

The teens all just looked at him in surprise; none of them expected him to say _that_ of all things, even Anna felt a bit nervous and wondered what would happen to her.

Aideena and Ryuuga noticed that there was some trouble further along in the park hearing some people say;

"There's a fight with some dude with two toned hair!"

When Aideena spotted the familiar white hair she felt her heart sink; "Ryuuto…" She sighed and ran towards him as Ryuuga realised what was happening and followed.

They came as Ryuuto began to fight with another member of the group, having fought another earlier on who was slowly standing up although his nose was bleeding; and Ryuuga spotted Anna, pulling her towards him much to her surprise and she began to kick and hit him;

"Stop! Let me go!"

"Anna! It's me," Ryuuga said firmly and she looked at him, relief in her pale green eyes and she clinged to him, crying happily that she was back with him again. He pulled away from her for a moment, deciding that Ryuuto wouldn't be able to beat these guys off on his own but the group just backed away from them and went off while the one Ryuuto had fought just limped off slowly.

Ryuuto looked at them and grinned; "See? I told you my compass was right!"

Anna said nothing back, resting her cheek on Ryuuga's chest while Aideena smiled at him;

"Are you all right?"

He nodded and rubbed his cheek; "Yea I'm fine," He pulled her close to him though she tried to pull away.

"Why are you so dirty?" She frowned at his clothes and he rolled his eyes.

"I was fighting,"

"Yes, we could see that," She began to dust off his clothes and he rested his head on her shoulder; "You made me worry," She kissed his cheek gently and he smiled.

"I was trying to find you,"

"I know you were,"

"So that is Ryuuto," Ryuuga said and looked at the other who did resemble him, although he found that they were nothing alike;

_How did she confuse me with him_?

"You'd be Ryuuga," Ryuuto said and the two just looked at each other trying to see how their partners could confuse them for the other.

"I probably need some tea," Aideena said and moved out of Ryuuto's grasp to look at Anna; "Want to join us?"

The blonde haired girl looked at her for a moment before nodding and the group walked towards a café, although Aideena was still dusting the dirt off Ryuuto as they walked.

"Can't you stop that?"

"No," She said with a smile and he let out a groan; while the other two just looked at them.

"Am glad we aren't like that," Anna said softly and Ryuuga grinned before kissing her forehead as they entered the little café.


End file.
